Now Wanted
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: All Human! Rated T to be safe!


Twilight Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Main Charactors: Bree and Renesmee

Type: Friendship/Family

All Human.

* * *

Chapter One

Bree's Point of View

Another town, another school, another foster family, and another 'fresh start', but every time it's the same.

"Well, Bree, are you happy about the new family?" My social worker, Linda, asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say, staring out the window.

"Do you remember I said I have a secret?" Linda waits a moment, sighs slightly, then continues, "The Cullens want to adopt you."

I snap my head towards her, "What?" I ask in a breathy whisper.

"They want to adopt you, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have some other children, also adopted."

"They want to adopt me?"

"Yes, I said to let you decide how you feel, and see if you like it here."

"They want to adopt me, like take claim for me, where I have the same last name as them?"

"Yeah," a smile crosses Linda's face, "How would you like that? You'd be Bree Cullen, have a family."

"You said they adopted other kids?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Linda nods, "seven."

"Seven? And they're willing to adopt an eighth?"

"Appairently, they sure seemed excited about it."

"Who are these other kids, how old are they, what are there names?"

"Woah, Bree, slow down," Linda says, I settle back into my seat, "They have three boys and four girls; they boys are; Edward, Emmett, Jasper; the girls are; Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie."

"Nessie?"

"Short for Renesmee."

I nod, "How old are they?"

"The oldest is 19, that's Emmett; Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are all 18; Bella and Alice are 17; and Nessie is 14."

"Nessie and I are close to the same age."

"Yeah, you're older by about 7 months."

"Still, she's closest in age to me than the rest."

"I guess that's a way to look at it."

"Who was adopted when?"

"Alice was adopted in late 2005; Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Jasper were all adopted in mid-2006; Bella and Nessie were adopted last fall; Bella looked after Nessie, and refused to be adopted unless they adopted Nessie too." Linda smiles, I wish I had some one that I was that close to, it'd make it less painful moving so much.

"Were here." Linda says 25 minutes later.

"Woah." I say when I see the house.

"Big huh?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"New kid's here!" I hear a male voice shout.

Four people came out the door.

"Linda, lovely to see you again." The one, I'm asuming is Mrs. Cullen, says.

"Always, Mrs. Cullen." Linda replies, confirmed; this is Mrs. Cullen, "This is Bree."

"Ah..Bree, we've heard so much about you, I'm Esme." Mrs. Cullen, or Esme, holds out her hand. I gently shake her hand.

"Hi." I say.

Esme smiles, "Bree, this is Emmett," she points to the big muscale guy with dark brown or black hair, "This is Alice," she points to the small pixie like girl with a pixie haircut and jet black hair, "This Bella," she points to the girl with mid-lengh medium brown hair, "and this is Renesmee." she points to the tallest girl, dark brown hair, not as dark as Emmett's, but pretty dark.

"Hi." Renesmee says.

"Hi." I say again.

"How about we get her bags and get her settled in." Emmett suggests.

"Yes, of course." Esme says.

"I'll get the bags, you show her her room and the rest of the house." Emmett says.

"Alright," Esme says to Emmett, then turns to me, "Bree, would you like to see the house?"

"Sure." I say.

"Great, I'll show her around." Alice volenters.

"Bree would you mind if Alice shows you around insted?" Esme asks.

Before I even have 5 secounds to answer Emmett adds, "She does with every new kid Carlise and Esme adopt."

"Oh, now Emmett, you left the cat out of the bag." Alice whined.

"I already told her." Linda says.

"See, I didn't let anything out of any bag." Emmett says.

"Yes you did." Alice says back.

"Ali, you can't let something out of the bag, if some one has already let it out of the bag," Emmett pauses, reaches into the trunk, pulls out my bags and continues, "So, I did not let the metiforical cat out of the metiforical bag."

Alice thinks for a moment then sticks her tounge out at Emmett, "So, Bree, can I show you around?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to break a tradition."

"Yay." Alice squeals.

I look at Esme, who shruggs, then at Emmett, who mouths 'Good choice' and gives me a thumbs up. I smile.

"Well, Bree I'll see you soon." Linda says.

"Not too soon." Emmett says, "She's got to get to know everyone and see if she likes it around here."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
